You
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A girl, my OC, is saved from a bully by a red-haired boy. Why does Silver find her so intruquing? Silver X OC. Ya. If you don't like. DON'T READ. I don't appreachate flames thank YOU! Anyway, Enjoy! Rated for violence! Couldn't think of a good title.
1. Chapter 1

____

****

Yay! Pokemon story! And this includes characters from the manga! 8D Enjoy!

****

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokemon in any way. Wish I did though...Oh well...^^;_

* * *

"Man..I'm exhausted...Mixed in with the play and homework, I'm getting a headache from all this pressure..." I said as I left the school building. Being a Sophomore and 16 years old, a lot of things were happening. The school musical, field-trips, and finals were coming up. I felt one of my pokeballs rattle as I stopped to look at it. It opened and released Weavile.

"Weavile? What's up?"

"Wea Wea vile?" Weavile said looking at me with concerned eyes. I guess he was asking if I was ok. I smiled at him and said,

"I'm ok Weavile. Just overwhelmed..." Weavile took my hand and said,

"Wea Vile Wea." I smiled at him and held his hand.

"Thanks Weavile..." We both smiled at each-other as I felt a rock hit my head. "Ow! Who did that?!" I yelled, rubbing the spot where the rock did it's damage.

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. NOT!" A voice said from behind me and Weavile. I looked behind me and saw my classmate Isabel glaring at me. Isabel a girl with light blue eyes and long blond pigtails. She was in the same grade as me and...Well...was a bit of a brat.

"Oh...It's you Isabel...Look, if it's about getting the part of Frika in the play instead of you, I'm sorry...But your an understudy. If you come to enough practices I'm sure will let you preform in the matinee show." I said calmly as Isabel's glare grew harsher.

"No! I diserved that part! Me! Not you! ME! You shouldn't have gotten it! Your voice is is weak and your an amateur actor!" Isabel exclaimed. I backed down as my eye-brows shook.

"Th-That's not true! My voice and acting have gotten better! My mom and bother have said so!" I said nervously. I felt Weavile's gaze on me as Isabel laughed.

"Ha! They're just trying to be nice! Your voice cracks everytime you try to sing a new song, and you over-act on your part!" Isabel said, pointing at me. I felt tears in my eyes as I started to shout a little,

"B-But that's only because this is a new part! I just need to get used to it!"

"Ya right! You never deserved Frika's part! That was my time to shine! AND YOU STOLE IT!!! How could ANYONE see talent in _you_?!" Isabel shouted. I felt a few tears fall as Weavile begun to growl at Isabel.

"And your just a rodent that's trying to defend a weakling like her!" Isabel yelled. I shut my eyes tightly as more tears fell.

"I'M NOT WEAK!!!"

"Wea!" I heard Weavile say. I opened my eyes to look at him, to see that he was staring at me with the utmost concern. I smiled at him through my tears and gripped his claw tighter and I felt him clutch back.

"But I won't let a weakling like you outshine me again..." Isabel said as she sent out her Milotic. Me and Weavile went wide eyed as we knew she was going to attack. But I knew that I could not fight back. I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn't get into pokemon battles on school grounds. Isabel smiled as she said,

"Oh no...You won't outshine me again...I bring you so low that you'll look like a scared little Pichu!" Isabel held a determined fist in the air. "Milotic! Water pulse!" Isabel ordered as Milotic did so. I held Weavile close as I prepared to be hit. All of a sudden, I heard the trees rattle. I looked up and saw a red-haired boy and a Sneasel fall out from them and land in front of me and Weavile.

"Sneasel! Blizzard!" The boy ordered. The Sneasel did so as the Water pulse froze and then shattered. I saw Isabel glare at him and yell,

"How DARE you interfere! I was just about to get my revenge!" The boy looked at her and said,

"You shouldn't use your pokemon on people who don't want to fight."

"This wasn't about fighting! It was about getting revenge on a weak little girl like her!" Isabel shouted as I felt tears fall again.

"I-I..."

"Hmph...The only weak one I see is you. Now get lost and stop causing trouble for others you hear me?" The boy said as I look at him. Isabel scoffed and said,

"You...Your going to regret ever insulting me...Come Milotic!" Isabel said as she and Milotic started to leave, but then she stopped. "Oh. And don't think this is over Sarah. You're never going to hear the end of this...You'll pay for stealing my moment...You'll pay..." Isabel threatened as she and Milotic left. The boy hmphed and said,

"Poeple like her really annoy me." He turned to me and asked, "You alright?" I looked at him.

"Yes. I'm fine..." I said, wiping away the remainder of my tears. "Thank you for stopping her..." He shrugged and said,

"It's no problem. But I wonder. Why didn't you defend yourself?" I looked down as my eye-brows drooped.

"Well, I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn't get into any Pokemon battle's on school grounds. I know it sounds babyish.... Me following my parents orders but they just worry about me..." I explained. The Red-haired boy looked at me and said,

"I think that's a pretty good reason..." My head shot up.

"Y-Your not gonna make fun of me for it?" I asked suddenly. The boy jumped a little and said.

"No...Why you ask?"

"B-Because...Isabel and her friends make fun of me for it..." I said smiling sadly.

"Isabel? You mean that girl?" He asked.

"Ya...Ever since she came here in sophomore year, she decided I was fair game to pick on...She found a couple of friends and...they always made fun of me...Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble off like that!" I exclaimed, apologizing. The boy smiled a little and said,

"No, it's fine. I think I heard Isabel say your name...Sarah right?" The boy asked as my shoulders jolted up a little and I went wide eyed. I was surprised that he even remembered my name.

"Y-Yes that's right. My name is Sarah. What's your's, if you don't mind me asking." I said, smiling a little. The boy smiled and said,

"I'm Silver. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Hm?" I noticed his Sneasel again. The Sneasel looked at me and I smiled. "What a cute but strong looking Sneasel you have there!" The Sneasel blushed and crossed his arms while looking the other the direction. Silver laughed as he said,

"He's never gotten that kind of complement before. And I see you have a Weavile there." Silver said as I smiled again.

"Yup. He's one of my close friends. Right Weavile?" I said turning to Weavile.

"Wea!" Weavile said smiling. Silver smiled and said,

"I see. Sneasel here is my close friend." Sneasel at that moment jumped on Silver's shoulder and both smiled at each other. I smiled at him and asked,

"I guess you've known eachother for a while then?" Silver nodded.

"Yes. I known him since I was very young." Silver explained as Sneasel smiled as he fell asleep. Silver smiled at him and I said,

"Well, I think I should get going." As I turned away, I heard him say,

"Wait a minute." I turned back to him.

"Ya?"

"Maybe I should walk you home. Just in case that girl shows up again." I nodded and said,

"Sure. I could use the back up." I smiled as was both started walking towards my house, Weavile in toe. I remained quiet for the first portion of the trip home as we walked through the forest. I guess I didn't want to wake Sneasel or find anything that might upset Silver. More over, my mind was on Isabel. I was afraid of what she could do...Silver looked at me and asked,

"You usually this quiet?" I turned to him and said,

"No. I guess I'm just a little tired..." I said, obviously lying. He stared at me.

"You usually this bad of a liar?" My eye-brows drooped and a frown came on my lips.

"I-I..." I said as Ifinally looked down. Weavile looked at me concerned again. I sighed and said,

"I've just got a lot on my mind..." Silver looked at a different part of a forest.

"You still thinking about Isabel? I wouldn't worry 'bout her. As long as you got Weavile by you, you got nothing to worry about." Silver said as I looked at him again in shock. How'd he know I was thinking about Isabel? Silver looked at a house at the end of the route. "That your stop?" I looked at it and nodded.

"That's it. Thanks again Silver." I said, as I started to walk to my home with Weavile. I stopped for a minute and asked,

"Hey, Silver?"

"Ya?"

"You think maybe we could hang out tomorrow? If you want! You don't have to." I felt Silver's gaze on me. It was pretty long before he said anything.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned." I smiled widely as I turned around while saying,

"Thanks Silver I-!" I stopped to see that he was gone. Weavile and I looked around, but we couldn't find him in sight. I tilted my head and smiled.

_"I guess he likes to disappear like that." _

_

* * *

_

All right! End of Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! And I hope I fight Silver's character ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

___________****____****_

Alright! Next chapter! Let the story continue!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything besides my character...You know, the person that's saying 'I' all the time. XD

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by a sunny day and all of my Pokemon sleeping. I smiled and quietly got out of bed, being careful not to disturb any of them. Weavile must of heard me, because he hopped out of bed and onto my shoulder. I jumped a little and smiled.

"You scared me a little." I whispered, trying to be quite. As we entered the kitchen. I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and it read,

Hi Sarah,

**_I took your Brothers shopping for clothes. Will be back later._**

**_Love, Mom._**

**_I set it it down and sighed._**

"Well, I guess all the family's out today...Dad's gone riding on his four-wheeler so he won't be back for a while...Anyway..." I turned me head to Weavile, "You ready for some breakfast?" I asked. Weavile nodded, smiling widely. I giggled and said to him, "Why not pancakes?" Weavile's face immediately lit up and his eyes begun to sparkle.

"We...We...WEAVILE?" Weavile jumped off my shoulder and ran all over looking for the skillet. All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me. As I looked behind me, I saw the rest of my Pokemon standing with all their eyes sparkling. Razor, the youngest, was a Gliger, Empolion, Buizel, and Sonia the Kirlia, Dark the Banette, Sneak the Gengar, and Neon the Lucario.

"You guys...Neon, I could use a little help. AH!" As I looked at Neon, the eldest of the group, he apparently had sparkles in his eyes too. "Neon! Not you too!" Neon smiled nervously as he put a hand behind his head and said,

_"I'm sorry Sarah. But, you know they're my favorite..." _I sighed before smiling and said,

"Alright, but if you guys want pancakes that bad, you need to help out got it?" Everyone did a salute and I sweat-dropped, but managed to smile at them. As we begun to cook, I heard a knock. I tilted my head.

_Now who could that be?_ I wondered. I walked over to the door and opened it by a crack, since I was only wearing pajamas. I went wide eyed at the visitor. It was Silver! He actually came to my house? That was surprising. Since we just met and all.

"S-Silver?" I exclaimed, swinging the door wide open. Then, looking down at my attire, I yelped and hid behind the door again.

"Ya it's me."

"Y-You actually came?" I asked.

"Ya. I had nothing better to do." He said as I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"So that's it..." I thought. "Anyway, sorry for not being in...Well, better clothing. I just got up and all..." I said. Silver stared at me and asked,

"At 9:00 in the morning?"

"Well, I'm usually a heavy sleeper on weekends..." I said, my cheeks blushing a light pink. Silver sweat-dropped and said,

"Your pretty lazy aren't you?" I sweat-dropped and said,

"Well, I usually overwork on the weekdays so..." As I looked up, I saw Silver staring at me. I stared back.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"You look pale." He said. I looked in the mirror next to the doorway and saw that I was indeed a little white. I stared at it a little confused.

"Huh...Must be from the stress caused by Friday...Anyway, come on in. Your just in time for pancakes!" I said smiling. I then noticed that Sneasel was wide eyed. "Uh Sneasel? You ok?" Sneasel then had the sparkle eyed look. _Not again..._I thought as Sneasel ran inside, spun me in so many circles, and caused me to fall flat on my rump. "Was it something I said?" I asked dizzy, obviously knowing the answer by now, knowing my Pokemon.

"Nah...It's just that pancakes are his favorite..." Silver said sighing as he entered with a sweat-drop on his head. I smiled nervously as I thought,

_I kinda figured..._ As I stood up, I felt dizzy and had to hold onto the television's wooden island to support me. Silver went wide eyed, came over, and asked,

"You alright?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya. I guess I got up too quickly. That usually happens with me." I said as Silver nodded.

"Clumsy aren't you?" He said. I giggled and said,

"That's just mean..." We both smiled as we walked into the kitchen. I saw Weavile and Sneasel carrying the skillet and putting it on the counter. I smiled and walked over to the pantry and got the pancake mix from the middle shelve. As I bent over, I felt my the same dizzy feeling from earlier. _Not again... _I decided to ignore it and walk over to the rest of the gang. As Neon and Kirlia got the ingredients, the rest of the gang was on the hunt for the syrup. Dark, one of my strongest but most gentle, looked inside the fridge. Though Sneak had a sick, twisted idea and shoved Dark inside, shutting the door behind him. I, sitting next to Silver at the time, since we were talking, saw the act and slammed my hand on the table.

"Sneak! That was cruel! Open the fridge door now!" Everyone, besides Sneak, stared at me wide eyed. Sneak just looked at me with the look of, 'You always spoil my fun...' I sent a death glare that shot chills down Sneak's spine, all of the pokemon coward in fear, and Silver...He was staring at me wide eyed before he turned the other way and whispered something. I could've sworn Silver said something like,

"Now I know not to tick her off..." I rolled my eyes while smiling. Sneak opened the fridge door and Dark came out holding his chest like he had a heart attack. Dark looked at me and asked,

"What am I always easy prey?" I sighed and said,

"I don't know, but I wish you weren't." I saw that Silver was wide eyed and I stared at him for a moment. Then I reilized that I haden't told him that Dark and Neon could talk.

"H-He can talk?" Silver asked. I nodded and said,

"Yes, and so can Neon." I said as Silver tilted his head a little.

"Who's Neon?" He asked.

_"That'd be me." _Neon said, taking a step forward. Silver looked him over and said,

"Strong looking Lucario." Neon blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

_"Gee thanks..." _I smiled as I turned to Silver and asked him,

"Would you like anything to drink? Water, Ice tea, Lemonade..."

"Water's fine." Silver said as I nodded. As I got up, I felt the dizziness come on again.

_Oh come on..._ I thought as Silver saw me just standing where I was. He then asked,

"Sarah, are you ok?" I turned to him and said,

"Y-Ya, I'm ok..." Silver stared at me, and I got the feeling that he thought I was lying. I smiled to make his assumption fade as I turned to get his drink. But the minute I took the first few steps, my eyes only saw black spots and I fell to my knees.

"SARAH!" I heard three people say at once. Most likely Silver, Neon, and Dark. My sight was blurry, so I couldn't see well, but I'm sure Pokemon surrounded me as I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" I looked up to see Silver next to me. I smiled weakly and said,

"Ya, I think I'm just exhausted...Oh! Your drink! I'll go get it!" I said, ready to go get it, but Silver stopped me.

"Forget that! Are you an idiot or something? You might collapse again!" Silver exclaimed as he helped me up and guided me to a chair. I sat down and felt instant pain in my head. I looked at my Pokemon who we're staring at me very worried. I smiled and looked at Neon

"Hey Neon, could you get me my pill that I take for headaches?" I asked. Neon nodded and said,

_"I was about to do that." _Neon's voice was full of worry, but in a minute or so, he came over with a pill and water.

"Thanks Neon." I smiled and reached out to take my eyes, but paused. My head was throbbing and I shut my eyes tightly. Neon placed a hand on my shoulder quickly.

_"Sarah! Is your head hurting you?"_ I looked at Neon and said,

"Ya, but only a little." I said as Neon handed me my pill and I drank it down. Kirlia came over with pancakes and placed them in front of me and Silver. I guess she was cooking them when Sneak shoved poor Dark inside the fridge. I smiled at Kirlia and said,

"Smells good. Too bad we don't-" I was interupted by Sneasel bringing over some mapelsyrup. Though, I saw that his claws and mouth were covered in the stuff. I giggled and said,

"Sneasel, did you sneak some pancakes before us?" Sneasel blushed and looked in the other direction. Silver sighed and sweat-dropped.

"That's just like you...Always getting into trouble like we used to...Just like the old days. Come here...Let me clean you up." Silver said as Sneasel walked over. Silver picked up some napkins and wiped off Sneasel's mouth first. I looked at Silver as he cleaned Sneasel.

_Silver must really care for Sneasel if he's cleaning him like that. _I smiled. _I guess they've known each other for so long, that they're like family. _As Silver finished up I started eating. After I put syrup on of coarse! The pancakes were absolutely delicious. The were so fluffy and warm that my mouth just melted. I saw Silver blushing a little while eating. I smiled and said,

"How is it?" Silver looked at me and said,

"It's good...Your Kirlia's pretty good at cooking..." Kirlia smiled and said,

"Kirli!" As we continued to eat our breakfast, I noticed that my mom was entering the door with my two brothers.

"Hey mom." I said. My mom looked up and smiled.

"Hello. Hm? Who's this?" My mom asked. I smiled and said,

"This is Silver! He helped me from Isabel yesterday." I saw TJ, the eldest, looking at Silver with a stern look. TJ's name is Todd, named after my dad.

"I see." Tj said, "Thanks for helping her out." I saw that Silver had an uneasy look on his face. I turned towards him.

"Don't worry. My brother TJ my look stern and mean but he's just a big teddy bear!" I said smiling a wide smile.

"For the last time...I'm not A TEDDY BEAR!" TJ yelled. I turned around smiling and said,

"Yes you are."

"GRRR..." TJ growled.

"Please forgive my brother and sister. They are both crazy." Brian, the second eldest, said.

"Your one to talk hypocrite..." TJ said.

"Alright, that's enough. Please put your things away." My mom said as my brothers both went to their respective rooms and taking things with them. Neon followed Brian to talk about things I guess. My mom walked towards us and said,

"So your Silver? My daughter told me how you saved her yesterday. Thank you. You don't know how much Isabel has been giving us trouble."

"No problem." Silver said. My mother smiled and said,

"I got put these in my room. Be right back." As my mom took her leave, I smiled at Silver and asked,

"Hey, how about you come around tomorrow?" Silver turned to me.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna visit someone. Maybe some other time." Silver said. My hopes dropped for tomorrow. I felt really lonely in school and I really hoped I could spend time with Silver.

"Oh...Ok..." I said, looking disheartened. Silver stared at me, and sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess I could bring her here tomorrow." He said. My mind filled with selfishness as I said quickly,

"Oh no! Y-You don't have to! I don't want to be a burden or anything and make you do that! I'm not lonely and don't have any friends! I-!" I shut my mouth. I just said my feelings about myself. Silver was staring at me with eyes a little wide. Sneasel was a little shocked about what I was saying too. I looked down as I stared at the ground sadly.

"Sarah? You...Have no friends?" Silver asked as my Pokemon glared at him. "Besides you guys..." He finished as my Pokemon smiled. I felt tears in my eyes and said,

"I...I don't know...No one will come up to me and talk...And when I try, they don't seem interested. I can't react to new people and...Isabel came along and bullied me...School became rough because I couldn't talk to anyone. My 8th grade friends got caught up in the 'high-school life' and forgot about me...I...I just...I just want friends..." I said sadly, clenching my fists as I tried to hold back tears. Silver's stare was soft and I looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry...I'll be fine...I've been alone since freshman year. I'm used to it." I said. My Weavile came over quickly and gripped my hand, I winced a little because of his claws.

"Wea! Weavile Vile wea vile vile weavile wea vile!" As Weavile continued, I looked at him as tears filled my eyes again as I knelt down quick and hugged him tight. Weavile hugged back as I heard Silver say,

"It sounds like you don't have enough confidence." I looked at him with tears his eyes.

"Huh?" I said,

"You don't have enough confidence in yourself. You can't wait for the other kids to talk to you, you need to talk to them. And if they're not interested, go to someone who is. Someone who you think that will listen." Silver continued as he knelt down in next to me, his Sneasel by his side. "Your friends in the 'high-school life', need to understand how you feel. You need to speak up and tell them your feelings and your points of view. If they don't care, then their not your friends anymore. And Isabel picks on you because she knows you won't fight back. You need to learn to stand up for yourself and prove that your no pushover. If you do that, you can achieve what you want to." Silver said. I looked at him with wide eyes. My Weavile was staring at him aswell. I looked at the ground for a minute as I thought. I smiled a little and said,

"Ok...I...I'll try that...I'll try those things...But-""No buts." Silver interrupted. "Just do it. You just try and try again. You can't just give up." Silver finished as he held his hand out to help me up. "Now are you gonna stay down or get up and try?" He asked. I looked at him, then his hand, then him, then his hand again, and with a determined smile, I placed my hand in his. I saw a smile on Weavile's and Sneasel's face, and all my other Pokemon too as I stood up, ready to try.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this chapter :( I hope Silver was more in character in this one! :D Hope you enjoyed! You see that button. The green one. Press it and you will get a free cupcake! 8D


End file.
